Utilisateur:KlaineHumson85
Je m'appelle Audrey et j'ai 27 ans snif thumb|160px|Vive les amoureuxComme mon surnom l'indique, J'AIME BEAUCOUP? '''le couple ''KLAINE depuis que j'ai découvert cette série vers le milieu de la saison 3 après avoir découvert sur Youtube des vidéos des '''''Starkids avec Darren Criss Darren Criss je l'aime parce qu'il à une véritable âme d'artiste: Acteur, Musicien, Danseur, et Chanter. Il a eu voix à faire fondre tous les ♥ des fans de cet HOMME MAGNIFIQUE. *-* Est-il vraiment un être humain des fois j'ai des doutes. C'est un extra-terrestre. Puis grâce à cette série j'ai découvert Chris Colfer que j'aime aussi réellement. Pour moi c'est un homme à la voix d'ange. Quelqu'un de profondément humain et humble, qui ne s'est jamais laissé faire. thumb|300px|Tell me you love me Come back and haunt me thumb|left|315px|Dessin Klaine MES DEUX AMOURS '♥♥♥♥ Blaine Anderson ♥Kurt Hummel ♥ left|325px|très joli poème thumb|right|300px|Ma version préférée de Teenage Dream thumb|180pxthumb|left|400px|KLISSES 'KLAINE '''♥ J'aime vraiment ce couple: Ils sont mignons, respectueux l'un envers l'autre, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour l'autre et le plus important c'est qu'ils s'aiment vraiment et cela se voit réellement. Il n'y a qu'a voir leurs yeux lorsqu'ils se regardent. '''ET LES YEUX NE MENTENT PAS. *-* Klaine écrit.jpg Kurt & blaine heart.jpg Klaine coeur.gif Montage klaine.jpg IshipKlaine.png Klaine23.jpg Chris 233.jpg KlaineStar.jpg Kurt & Blaine, londres.jpg Glee Live 2011.jpeg Piop.png Darren 147.jpg Darren 230.jpg Kurt & Blaine.jpg Chris 95.jpg 322 86.jpg Chris bday 5.jpg Glee cast Q&A 2.jpg Glee cast Q&A 1.jpg Glee cast Q&A 4.jpg 404 07.jpg 402 10 tournage.jpg 404 14.jpg 404 14 tournage.png 404 10.jpg 410-15.jpg|Family 410-45.jpg 410-57.jpg 410-43.jpg 410-52.jpg 410-53.jpg Klaine promo saison 2.jpg Klaine 1.jpg 2993740683 1 5 cTx849ny.gif ChrisDarrenEW.jpg Kurt Blaine.jpg 2.06 rencontre.jpeg|LA rencontre Klaine 2.06.jpeg 2.06 escalier.jpeg 206 Côuragé.png 2x07-klainemercedes.jpg 209 audition.jpg 209 08.jpg 209 communales 3.jpeg KurtAndBlaine2.jpg 2.10 BICO.jpeg 2.11 Klaine.jpeg 2.11 Klaine.jpg SLSBlaine.jpg 212.jpg 2.12 Ccommercial.jpeg 2.12 Breadstix 2.jpeg 214 FeteRachel.jpeg 214 bouteille.png 214 LB.jpeg 2.15 sexy.jpg 215 miroir.jpg 216 Klaine.jpg 216 déclaration.jpg kliss.png 216 régionales.jpeg 216 Candles.png Blaine & Kurt 216.png Klainefuneral.jpg KlaineForever.jpg 2x17 Klaine.jpg GifKlaine14.gif 2.18 KlaineLB.jpg KurtundBlaine4.jpg 220 Breadstix.jpg 220 kilt.jpg 220 prom.png 220 hall.jpg 2.20 Klaine.jpg|SEULS AU MONDE Prom3.jpg 2.22.jpg 301 hall.jpg 301 salle.jpg 302.png 303 06.jpg 303 match.jpeg 304.jpeg Klaine3-205.jpg 3.05 liste.jpeg 305 LB.png 3.05 parking.jpeg 305 audit.jpg 56.png Kurt et Blaine 23.jpg Dg.jpg 3.07Inscription.jpg 308 LB.jpg 309 3.jpeg 309 4.jpg 309 show.jpg 309 showtv.png 309 06.jpg 3.09 chants.jpg 310 WithtouYou.jpg 311 IWYB.jpg 311 Klaine.jpg 311 ben.jpeg 313 Love.png 315 Booty.jpeg 315 brother.jpg 315 17.jpg 315 dog.jpeg 316.jpeg 317 casiers.jpeg 317 23.jpg 317 office.jpeg 317 Klaine.jpg 317 auditorium.jpeg 318.jpeg 318 audition.jpg 319 hotel.png 319 7.jpg Kurt et Blaine 41.png 319 40.png 320.jpeg Props.png 320props.jpeg 321.png 321 Klaine.jpg 322 09.jpg 322 diplome.png S4 Klaine promo.jpeg 401 LB.jpg 401 klaine.jpg Klaine 4x01 2.png Klaine 401.jpeg 401 60.jpg 401 audition.jpg 401.jpg Klaine 401 2.jpg 401 It's time 4.png 401 Kurt3.jpg 403 2.jpg 403 1.jpg 404 NY.jpeg 404 fleurs.jpg Kliss.gif 404 Callbacks.jpg 404 Klaine.jpg 404 35.png Don't Speak klaine.jpg 404 1.jpg 404 TS.jpg 404 TS 2.jpg 404 TS3.jpeg Blaine 00.jpg Blaine 04.jpg Draw 26.jpg C Klaine 39.jpg Draw 54.png Klaine .jpg Draw 56.png Klaine scarves.jpg Klaine chut.jpg Mes acteurs et personnages préférés ♥ Darren Criss/Blaine Star's Darren Criss.png Darren 294.jpg Young Darren.jpg Darren 283.jpg Darren 16.jpg Darren cute.jpg Darren Criss fatigue.jpg Darren Starkid.jpg Darren 315.jpg Darren 232.jpg Darren chevelu.jpeg|Starkid Darren 333.jpg Darren 102.jpg Darren 458.jpg Darren 48.jpg Darren 614.jpg D('d"r.jpg Images gg.jpg Images (4).jpg Darren3.jpg|Et une gousse d'ail Darren 123.jpg Darren 127.jpg Darren 131.jpg Darren 152.jpg Darren 155.jpg Darren 97.jpg DarrenCriss.jpeg Darren 165.jpg Darren 233.png Darren 153.jpg Darren 334.jpg Darren Imogene.jpg Darren 135.jpg Tumblr m99iw7Jxrm1r0adhfo1 r1 500.jpg Darren 160.jpg Darren 124.jpg Darren 221.jpg Mia.jpeg|vive les amoureux Darren 209.jpeg Darren Starkid 32.jpg Darren 217.jpg Darren 219.jpg Darren 450.jpg Darren starkid 50.jpg 404 08.jpg Comic-Con 04.png Darren criss01.jpg Darren Le penseur.jpeg 403 40.jpg 403 35.jpg 403 41.jpg Glee-Premiere 01.jpg Darren 617.jpg Darren 700.jpg Tumblr ma5759fVUO1qcy3j9o1 500.png Darren 638.jpg Darren 637.jpg Darren 635.jpg Darren 632.jpg Darren 639.jpg Darren Criss-KSR-014175.jpg YST 14.jpg YST 10.jpg YST 09.jpg YST 15.jpg Darren 95.jpg Darren 138.jpg Darren 162.jpg Darren 190.jpg Darren Q&A 1.jpg Darren MET 2.jpg Darren 223.jpg Darren Starkid 18.png Darren 246.png Darren 250.png Darren 335.jpg Darren 609.jpg Darren 640.png Darren 196.jpg Darren 203.jpg Darren 130.jpg Darren 134.jpg Darren 48.jpg Gala 07.jpg Gala 06.jpg Darren 671.jpeg Darren 670.jpg GS Darren.gif Darren 670.jpeg Darren 675.jpeg 407-22.jpg GQ 05.jpg GQ 04.jpg Darren 669.JPG Darren 668.JPG Darren 676.jpg Darren 665.JPG 410-42.jpg 410-48.jpg 410-58.jpg Zack 25.png|avec Zack Star's Blaine Anderson.png Blaineanderson.jpg 206 rencontre.png 206 teenage.png 180px-Screen shot 2010-11-08 at 18.48.51.png 206 Blaine escalier.jpeg 206 casier.png 207 Breadstix.jpg 209 03.jpg 209 07.jpg 209 Blaine 3.jpeg 210 BICO.jpeg 209 Pavarotti.jpg 212 Dalton.png 211 LB.png 212 Blaine.png 214 Blaine 4.jpg Blaine 214.jpg 214 Blaine.jpg 2.15 miroir.jpg 2.15 Blaine.jpg 216 Misery.jpg 2x16 Blaine in love.jpg|Amoureux 216 duo.png 216 déclaration2.jpg 216 coulisses.jpg 216 Candles.jpg Blaine 216.png 217 auditorium 2.jpg 218 LB.jpg Blaine 2x18.jpg 220 proposition.jpg 220 Kilt 2.jpeg 220 DQ.jpg 222 I love You.jpg Blaine saison 3.jpg Blaine saison (1).jpg 301 LB.jpg 301 hall.jpeg 301.png 301 salle2.jpg 302 salle.jpg 302 02.jpg 303 fleurs.jpg 303 audit.jpg 304 salle.jpg 304 LFN2.jpeg 304 salle2.jpg Blaine.jpg 305 chambre.jpg 305 Dalton2.jpg 305 casier.jpeg 305 LB.jpg 305 voiture.jpg 305 audit2.jpg 305 OHOH.png 305 ohoh2.jpg 306 salle.jpeg 306 gymnase.png 307 Perfect.jpg 307.jpg 307 Blaine.jpeg 308.png 308 Blaine.jpg 308 boxing 2.jpg 308 Control.png Blaine gif6.gif 311 04.jpg Blaine LoveShack.jpeg Blaine 5.jpg 315 Fighter.jpeg 315 20.jpg 316 01.jpeg Tumblr m33bf8ljsr1qgkj12o1 500.jpg 317 22.jpg Choke 1.jpg 320 1.jpg 322 Blaine.jpg Blaine promo s4.jpeg Blaine 01.jpg 401 Blaine.jpg 401 Blaine Lunch.jpg 401 Blaine LB.jpg Blaine1.png 401 It's Time 2.jpg Blaine 2.png 403 12.jpeg 403 15.jpg 403 16.jpg 403-28.jpg 403 13.jpeg Blaine 15.jpg 403 debat.jpg 403 Skype.jpg 403 nomination.jpeg 404 lunch.jpg 404 Blaine BB.jpg 404 32.png 404 Blaine NY.jpg 404-21.jpg 404 Blaine.jpg 404 Blaine ds.jpg 405 10.jpg HDTY 01.png 407 012.jpg 407-37.jpg 407 13.jpg Chris Colfer/Kurt Star's Chris Colfer.png Chris-colfer-young-kurt.png Chris 23.jpg Chris 57.jpg 3109497041 1 2 7AhS8Ttv.jpg|Les yeux *-* Chris 73.jpg Nationals 34.jpg Chris Tour2011.jpg 311 58.jpg 322 131.jpg Chris 249.jpg Chris Colfer.png C.jpg Chris 236.png Chris 240.jpg Chris Tribeca30.jpg Chris colfer000.jpeg ChrisColfer.png Chris photoshoot.jpg Glee-Premiere 42.jpg Glee-Premiere 04.jpg 403 36.jpg Glee-Premiere 03.jpg 404 21.jpg Chris 602.jpg Chris 600.jpg Chris horrorstory.jpg SoiréeHR09.jpg Chris 550.jpg Chris 606.jpg Chris tournage 00.jpg Chris Tournage.jpg 410-04.jpg Chris 654.jpg Chris 653.jpg Chris 652.jpg Chris 651.jpg 411-04.jpg 411-03.jpg 410-44.jpg 410-50.jpg 410-49.jpg 410-56.jpg Chris 631.jpg Chris 632.jpg Star's Kurt Hummel.png 101 04.jpg Mr. cellophane.jpg 118 03.JPG 115 01.jpg GrilledCheesus3.jpg GrilledCheesus8.jpg GrilledCheesus12.jpg Iwanthold.jpg 209 06.jpg Kurtdontcry2.png 2.12 Kurt LB.jpeg SLS 03.jpg SLS 20.jpg Sexy 15.jpg Blackbird.png 216 10.jpg BTW7.jpg Nevergoodbye.jpg Kurt Prom Queen.jpg Kurt promo.jpeg Kurt Promo saison 3 UK.jpg Kurt saison 3 (1).jpg Kurt S3-promo.png Glee.jpg Kurt-Glee-Poster 510-e1318005676655.jpg 305 Kurt.jpg 306 Kurt.png 3.06 Kurt élection.jpeg 3.08 ABC Kurt.jpeg 309 16.jpg 314 LB.jpg 3.14 kurt hopital.jpeg Kurt 315.jpg 317 19.jpg NTBND.png 322 26.png 3.22 diplome.jpeg Kurt 23.jpg 401 43.png Kurt 4x01.png 401 56 tournage.jpg 401 Kurt.jpg 403 19 Tournage.png 403 20 Tournage.png 403 05.jpg Kurt 50.jpg Kurt 16.png Kurt 17.png 403 phone.jpeg 404 Kurt.jpg 404-22.jpg 404 Teenage.jpg Kurt Teenage2.jpg 404 speak.jpg 404 Kurt3.jpg 406-33.jpg 409-08.jpg Mes épisodes préférés ♥ SAISON 2: Le Croque-Messie; Premiers baisers; Bonjour ivresse; Sur un air original; Être ou ne paraître; La reine de la promo. SAISON 3: Opération : Piano violet; La première fois uniquement en Vostf ; La jeunesse et un art; Un Noël extraordinaire (Simplement et uniquement ''pour la fameuse scène du cadeau de Blaine); Michael; Ce que la vie nous réserve; Dans l'ombre de son frère; On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un; Prom-asaurus; Goodbye. '''SAISON 4:' The New Rachel; Makeover; THE BREAK UP; Dynamic Duets; Dynamic Duets; Mes chansons préférées ♥ 'SAISON 1: ' Defying Gravity Uniquement par Kurt; Rose's Turn; A House Is Not A Home. 'SAISON 2: ' Papa, Can You Hear Me?; I Want To Hold Your Hand; Teenage Dream; Don't Cry For Me Argentina Uniquement par Kurt; Baby, It's Cold Outside; Don't You Want Me;Landslide; Blackbird; Candles; Somewhere Only We Know; As If We Never Said Goodbye; Songbird; What Kind Of Fool (chanson des Warblers sur l'album). 'SAISON 3: ' It's Not Unusual; Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.); Perfect; Let It Snow; We Found Love; Wanna Be Startin' Something; Ben; Love Shack; Cough Syrup; Fighter; Somebody That I Used To Know; How Will I Know; It's Not Right But It's Okay; I Have Nothing; Shake It Out; Not The Boy Next Door; I'll Remember. 'SAISON 4: ' It's Time; Never Say Never; Chasing Pavements, 3; Everybody Wants To Rule The World; Barely Breathing; Teenage Dream (acoustique); Don't Speak; Mine; The Scientist; Hopelessly Devoted To You; Beauty School Drop Out; Dark Side; Heroes; Some Nights; DefGrav.png|Defying Gravity Ahouse1.png|A House Is Not A Home 1x18.jpg|Rose's Turn PCYHM.jpg|Papa Can You Hear Me ? Iwanthold.jpg|I Want To Hold Your Hand Teenage.jpg|Teenage Dream 2x06 DCFMA.jpg|Don't Cry For Me Argentina Babyit'scold.jpg|Baby, It's Cold Outside Youwantme.jpg|Don't You Want Me Landslide.jpg|Landslide Blackbird.png|Blackbird 216 2.jpg|Candles Onlyknow.jpg|Somewhere Only We Know Nevergoodbye.jpg|As If We Never Said Goodbye Songbird.jpg|Songbird W.K.O.F.jpg|What Kind Of Fool It's not unusual.jpg|It's Not Unusual 304 03.jpg|Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) Perfect.jpg|Perfect Let is snow.jpg|Let It Snow 310 17.jpg|We Found Love 311 14.jpg|Wanna Be Startin' Ben.png|Ben LS.png|Love Shack Cs.jpg|Cough Syrup 315 04.jpg|Fighter STIUTK.JPG|Somebody That I Used To Know How I Will Know.png|How Will I Know 317 5.jpg|It's Not Right But It's Okay 317 19.jpg|I Have Nothing Not the boy next door.png|Not The Boy Next Door Choke 13.png|Shake It Out 322 26.png|I'll Remember NSN.png|Never Say Never Time.png|It's Time Pavement.png|Chasing Pavements 3.png|3 403 13.jpeg|Everybody Wants To Rule The World Barely Breathing.png|Barely Breathing 404-21.jpg|Teenage Dream 4x04 Glee Don't Speak.jpg|Don't Speak 404 37.png|Mine 404 41.png|The Scientist 405 10.jpg|Hopelessly Devoted To You 406 14.jpg|Beauty School Drop Out Dark Side.png|My Dark Side 407-48.jpg|Heroes Some Nights.jpg|Some Nights